


Good Little Boy

by Itoma



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Young Justice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Living for five hundred years can really take its toll on oneself. But sometimes the right person can renew the need to keep on living. Conner/Kagome. An Adventure Time inspired fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The song belongs to Rebecca Sugar. I merely altered it to suit the genders of the hero and “villainess.”

**Good little boy...**

What she was doing was basically sexual harassment... and possibly statutory rape but then again she didn’t really know how old Superboy was... seventeen.. possibly eighteen. She just loved seeing him flustered, as she deftly danced around his kicks and punches. Her hand occasional reaching out and groping a pectoral muscle or bicep, every now and then giving his firm butt a generous squeeze.

**Always picking a fight with me.**

Kagome looked forward to this every time the Light sent her on a mission where she knew the The Team would be involved.

She ducked under his leg as he swung it around to kick her, as she came back up on the other side she took the opportunity trail her hand along his inner thigh while his foot was embedded in the stone wall.

He froze and she pecked his cheek. “Keep trying..” she whispered.

**You know that I’m bad...**

Her cohorts commonly and affectionately referred to her as a creeper. But one didn’t live to be five hundred plus years old caring what others thought about her.

After finishing the jewel the damned thing had cursed her and fled inside her body, it now resided comfortably inside her heart, it’s power flowing through her veins, granting her eternal youth and immortality.

She ducked down to the ground and slid between his legs, narrowly missing a punch. Conner was getting faster. With a cheeky grin she slid between his legs and came up behind him her hands firmly gripping both his ass cheeks. Miroku would be proud, as Conner leapt away from her, his face beet red.

“Stop grabbing my butt!” he yelled, earning only a smile from her causing him to blush more.

“Can’t you tell when a girl likes you?” Kagome teased, as he charged her again.

**Yet you’re spending the night with me.**

Sesshoumaru’s words played in her mind as she continued to dodge and evade her opponent, never once striking back.

_“You’ve taken an interest in him... perhaps he can make you see that life is worth living again.”_

_“Maybe... he’s just so cute with his brooding face and violent demeanor...”_

This was why she joined the Light, the promised to end her life if she helped them achieve their goals. Vandal Savage would willing make a wish upon the jewel inside her. He was the only person in the world she would allow to do so.

Because when you made a wish on the jewel, it didn’t really grant your wish so much as give you eternity to make it happen for yourself. Essentially it wouldn’t change Vandal, and she wouldn’t have to force this duty upon some poor shmuck or give some crazy person immortality.

**What do you want from my world?**

But Conner. She could sense his pain inside... the questions as to why he exists, why he couldn’t have been born like everyone else. Why he was a freak of nature.

Conner made her want to stop aiding the Light, made her want to wrap him up in her arms and never let go. To make him feel loved and cherished. Call her crazy, but after five hundred years she had no problem admitting to falling in love with someone a fraction of her age.

But nothing would come of it.. she would outlive him by far, or perhaps die before anything could come of their relationship. If the Light’s plan came to fruition that is.

**You’re a good little boy...**

Kagome had a feeling that she wouldn’t be dying anytime soon...

**Bad little girl...**

What was with this girl? Everything the league had on her said she was just a normal seventeen year old girl. No powers, no combat training, no gadgets, no magic. Yet she danced around him with such grace he could have swore she had been doing it for years.

**That’s what you’re acting like.**

And her hands..

She kept touching him, groping him... feeling him. Even through the fabric of his shirt or the material of his cargo pants, when she touched him she made some.. weird feeling swell up in his chest.

Like she genuinely cared about him or something. But what did she know about him? How could she care about someone who she only interacted with through fighting. For the past year this is how it always went. Every mission she would find him, engage him in combat but never really fight back. Just dodge and dance around him... and touch him. Occasionally she would even let him inadvertently finish his mission through some bizarre means.

The last time she had dodged just in time to let his fist meet with her partner’s face. Then when she was outnumbered she would simply leave, and they would clean up.

**I really don’t buy...**

Was she really a villain?

He launched himself at her, intent on grappling her to the ground, but she merely bent her body and slipped out of his hold

“You should really buy a girl dinner first,” She chuckled as he quickly jumped to his feet, scowling at her.

She would always say things like that. Or just out right flirt with him.

_“Can’t you tell when a girl likes you?”_

Did she like him? Or was it a lie? He didn’t know. Some part of him wanted to believe that a normal person like herself would be interested in him. But she worked for the Light so by that standard she couldn’t be normal, and he couldn’t believe her. The light was a bunch of criminals with some grand scheme, if she was involved in that....

Her nails gently raked down his back, causing him to involuntarily shiver. If it wasn’t for his cargo pants she would have a clear idea of what she was doing to him. He knew what sex was for certain, it had been included in his education when he was still growing in his pod. He had never cared for it before, the thought that someone might be interested in him like that had never occurred to him.

And she made him want it. But she, at the same time, made him want more than that. He wanted a connection with her, a bond.

When he fought with her, it was like he wasn’t fighting but moving in tandem with her, like they were two parts of the same piece, moving, breathing, living.

**That you’re that kinda guy.**

He had her against the wall now, finally pinning her with his entire body, his need for her pressed against the front of her soft green pleated skirt. Even she was blushing now.

“What are you doing... why is someone like you with the light?” He panted his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm, her ample chest flush against his, his mind wandering for only a moment as he memorized the curves of her body.

“I want to die,” She stated plainly, her sparkling blue eyes looking up into his own. He could see the tiredness, the longing for death buried in them, she was just as emotionally broken as he was.. perhaps even more so.. but he saw something else as she gazed at him. A small twinkling of hope..

**And if you are...**

“What if I told you I didn’t want you to die... that I wanted to do this with you every day,” He leaned closer, it just seemed right. Her pink lips parted at his words, her hands came up to rest upon his chest, fingers splayed. But she didn’t push him away.

“I.. if you wish for me to stay with you... I will,” Her words were barely a whisper, her hope and need hanging off each letter.

“I wish....” and their lips met. A lavender light enveloping them.

**What do you want hanging out with me?**


End file.
